Mutant Pigsty Village
'Mutant Pigsty Village' ---- History: In the marvelous world of One Piece Fanon, there are many strange places that are unknown to many civilians of the Black Line. On the other hand, the Marines and some skilled pirates know very well these places and soon as they steps them, they would prefer never done that as soon as they leave theses places, with occasional profanities being said. Mutant Pigsty Village is one of them. This place was once called simply as Pigsty Village, a village build by unusual farmers, bakers, trebuchets and tailors, located on the Kung Fu Island. Their lives were very peaceful before the Great Hogs Infection, when the pigs of the Comunitary Pigsty became infected by the Trickster Water that appeared in the area flowing up to the ground by seismic activities, creating medium plashes. This water transformed the pigs into very troublesome, bipedal, hairy, toothy, smart, powerful, talking and pervert anti-heroes. After a big ruckus, the villagers made a deal with the mutant hogs: if they left them alone, they would give a significant part of their vegetables for them every month. The pigs agreed but with three small conditions: they should change the name of the village to Mutant Pigsty Village, never kill a pig for eating and give every month a beautiful virgin woman villager to all of them having sexual intercourse with her for a entire day with occasional pauses of 15 minutes after1 hour. Aversely, they agreed. After that, there were no exciting events…until now. ---- People: They have many kinds of people with different vocations but with one thing in common: they have super-strength, super-agility and super-intelligence, to the toddler until the old ones. All of them, without exception, are very xenophobic to all individual who arrive sailing because of the belief of the Kraken Legend, which tells that when a human foreigner come out the sea and step in the beach, it will awaken the “beach” who is actually a gigantic Kraken covered with sleep sand that loses its magical properties in contact with any amount of salty water if he stay there for more tan 30 minutes. Because of that, they go berserk and initiate a great mob with blind rampage, until killing them or make them go away very fast. The only to foreigners save their skins is convince them that they are from a Sky Island and make up a fake race of Sky People. It would be more convincing if they arrive by plane and leave the ship in a hidden place or in the sea, far, far away from the “beach”. They are much more tolerant with Sky People because they are the closest thing of their ideal of a Angel. If this doesn’t work, there is another getaway: pretend that you are a mutant dwarf. It is a good idea brings into the ship a big jar of dirt and pound with it on their entire bodies before anchor in the Kraken “beach”. It will look that they dig their way up to come off of the underground. They believe that mutant dwarfs are a signal of good fortune and good weather. Another note-worth fact is the majority of old man and old woman are composed by retired martial arts masters who just want peace of mind. Here, the book should not be judged by its cover at all! Oh, and not mention the mutant pigs who live in the Great Pigsty of Gomorrah, former Comunitary Pigsty, quoted above. ---- Pirate Crews: They have only one pirate crew formed by 6 people, but their power equals to the Three Admirals of the Marines. Its name is Güllinbursti Pirates, the most feared, lazy, sloth and kinky pirate crew of all Fear Blue. His members are: ---- Pirates: Güllinbursti: the captain. He is a mutant male pig with dark brown fur. In regard of the mutant pigs’ community, he is their best representative. But he is not that bad. He is very loyal to his nakamas and he helps anyone, since that he sees panties of a gorgeous gal or when he has will. He is a very skilled Rokushiki fighter and very skilled with a pair of axes. Ulysses: the coxswain, with gray hair. He has the eye of the Great Emptiness, which can open a portal to a random dimension; he can use Life Return better than Kumadori and is a very skilled swordsman. He is very talkative, trustful and jolly. Despite being 190 years, he is probably in the Top 10 of the Strongest in the One Piece Fanon. Pantéleon: the doctor with brown curly hair. He is one of two that has not origin from this village. He came when a lightning stricken him and he was aided by Güllinbursti. He is an Orbyc, a type of Sky person that don’t have wings. They fly only using their innate aura of levitation located around their heads. Other than that, he also uses his Transcendental Key and his Holly Box detachable of his dorsum to unleash either god or either bad things that he want. They cannot be lost or destroyed by any type of attack, except of those made by individuals with Saint powers and others Orbycs. He is very ridiculous innocent and kind. Raqüel Räey: the brown-haired cook. She is very helpful, stubborn and kinky. She is ate the Kouin Kouin no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows her to seduce everyone living being to follow all her commands. But this only works in male beings. In hermaphrodite beings, the results are unpredictable. She is also skilled with a flail. Ceccilia: the musician with black hair. She received the Music Power aureole from Pantéleon’s box. She is able to play a song which every accord turns into a physical air-based attack. She is the most serious of the group, but also the most sarcastic and lazy. She has narcolepsy. Joy Fox: she is the green-haired markswoman, and one of the best. She ate the Teppou Teppou no Mi, allowing her to create any kind of gun or transform any part of her body into a gun with infinite ammo. Its weak points are this: having to wait 10 seconds to reload 100 shots and its attacks doesn’t work on Pacifistas. She is from the Iraqi tribe, in the south of Mutant Pigsty Village. She went to the neighbor village to rob them, but they who rob her: they rob her heart. She is very patient, she is a dog-person and she can pass by without food or drinks for a week when she is in snipe holding. Her family is the Fox Hound. ---- Devil Fruits: The most well-known types of Devil fruit are these already mentioned: Kouin Kouin no Mi, the Fruit of Seduction and Teppou Teppou no Mi, The Fruit of Guns. Other than their specifical weaknesses, they have the standard weaknesses of the Devil Fruits. It’s rumored that, beyond the Great Pigsty of Gomorrah, it has numerous Devil Fruit Trees that give various fruit in each of them every 3 months. But no one took a single fruit because in this area, an enormous monster, half horse half rabbit, the Horsbbit, guards the untouched area for unknown reasons. ---- Treasures: It has 2 treasures to find in the area: *The Marshall Chest of Linked Spheres: Its linked spheres relies a great power for those who use them accordingly to their size and crescent order of hot colors. *The Loot of Random Doom to Wealth: Whoever touches a single piece of this treasure enters The Gamble of Everything Or Nothing: or he gets infinite wealth or the gets a terribly unfortunate random doom. For those with eternal luck or lack of fear, this the perfect treasure. ---- Places: Its simpler tells what ISN’T has in the village. The only thing that doesn’t have in any part of the area is a brothel. Other than that, it has all the big city have, but in smaller proportions. After all, it’s a big village, not enormous. All the scenario of this village is loosely based on the Pigsty Alley of the film Kung Fu Hustle. ---- Weapons: It has all the weapons common to Fear Blue, but they have one that is ultra-especial: the Mortimer, a huge bazooka with 3 ammo exits disposed in a triangular way and 3 exits of air. It also rotates its tip with the ammo exits for much more accurate and deadly shots. Some men wear it inside a huge holster on the back proudly. After all, it’s a very, VERY expensive weapon. It costs the same as a house in the village. ---- :::Final quote: “Yau, Ow, Ouch! Suma Suma, I didn’t know that you don’t appreciate tutu and make-up! I just wanna be a good Okama and you, Oh, Come My Way!YYYYYYAAAAWWWW!” (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's final line, before being killed by the villagers.) Category:Locations